It Sang from Beyond the Stars
"It Sang from Beyond the Stars" '''is a musical episode from the second season of Bump in the Night. (Aired on September 23, 1995) Plot The episode begins in outer space, the aliens Sleemoth and Gloog are traveling across the galaxy. Gloog is excited and tells Sleemoth that he can't wait for the "invasion" and also says that they are going to "slay the earthlings". Sleemoth is also delighted and starts laughing maniacally. He tells Gloog to also laugh with him and the space ship starts heading towards earth. Meanwhile under the bed, Mr. Bumpy and Squishington are planning to turn Bumpy into a living radio. Squishington cranks Bumpy's mouth wide open, and Bumpy tells Squish to put the wires in. Squish admires Bumpy's idea and says that he always has the coolest ideas, and that turning Bumpy's mouth into a short wave radio is the one of the coolest. Squish attaches the "alligator cable clips" to Bumpy's mouth and starts adjusting his eye stalks. First Bumpy begins picking up radio signals from a German polka music station, Squish is excited that they are picking up "Europe". Then Bumpy's mouth receives radio signals from "Outer Mongolia", Squish then adjust Bumpy's eyes and the "Bump in the Night theme song" starts playing. Squish is delighted now they have picked up "ABC" and the Bumpy radio experiment is a success. Just then, Sleemoth's voice is heard over the radio signal saying that they are in range of planet Earth. Bumpy hears this, he screams and pulls the wires and the crank out of his mouth. Bumpy tells Squish that it's the no good freako aliens from "Beyond the Stars." Squish is optimistic and tells Bumpy that they stopped them before and they will do it again. Mr. Bumpy then leaps onto the toy box and looks through the Boy's telescope. He spots the alien's space ship and says that he recognizes the "vehicle of destruction" anywhere. Squishington panics and says they have to do something to stop the aliens. Bumpy tells Squish that he has a fiendishly clever plan that is sure to work, and he decides to hide everything in the room so the aliens can't find it. Squish is confused and ask "everything", Bumpy confirms that he does means "everything". Squish is blown away by the idea and shouts out that it's brilliant, but then ask where will they hide the stuff. Bumpy then tells him that they will hide everything under the bed. Later, it shows that the Boy's bedroom is completely bare and empty, while everything in the room is crammed under the bed. Bumpy is relieved now that everything is safe and hidden under the bed. Squish then announces that they have saved the world again. Just then, the aliens crash land in the bedroom, Bumpy and Squish turn around and their eyes bulge out in fear. Squish cries out that "it's them", Bumpy tells him not to worry, and just stay cool and follow his lead. The space ship doors open and a guitar is show coming through the door. Mr. Bumpy and Squishington scream in horror, Bumpy then snaps and tells the aliens not to blast them with their death ray and says that he will tell them where everything is. Bumpy starts cowering and Squish says that he will tell them everything and he has a map he wants to show them. Just then, Sleemoth comes out of the space ship wearing a long black wig and pink sunglasses, and holding a guitar and a microphone. Gloog then appears with a drum set and wearing funky 50's clothes. It is revealed that they have started a band and they have come to perform. Sleemoth then says it's time to get this gig on the road, Gloog spots Bumpy and Squish and believes that they are adoring fans. Gloog then starts waving and calls out to the adoring fans, Bumpy is confused by this and Squish says it's better than "laser fried groveling minions", while Bumpy agrees. Gloog starts tapping on the microphone to test if it's on, Sleemoth quickly shouts out "1, 2, 3, 4! 1, 2, 3, 4!" then the aliens begin playing their instruments and start rocking out. The aliens perform their rock song "Invaders" while singing that they are searching for fame and they want everybody to remember their names. The aliens continue to rock while Bumpy and Squish start dancing along. During the song, they sing that they will conquer other universes and have more songs to rehearse. The aliens finish their performance and Bumpy and Squish start cheering like crazy. Squish admits that they are really good, Bumpy agrees that they can "funk" but they are still alien invaders and they have to get rid of them. Bumpy then says he has a plan and leaps onto the toy box to talk to the aliens. Bumpy tells the aliens that they can be the next "Royal-ling Bones" and ask if they have a "manager." Gloog and Sleemoth realize they don't have a manager and say they are new in town. Bumpy begins to trick the aliens and say that he will be their manager and will plan a world tour for them. Bumpy then says that they will first begin their tour inside a volcano, then the bottom of the ocean, then in Antarctica for a Killer whale benefit, saying that they can't brush their teeth so they will have to do it for them. Bumpy then says that will knock them dead, or vice versa, he then ask the aliens if they will agree. The dim-witted Gloog is confused by the middle part, but likes the idea of a world tour of the planet Earth, and that's what they always wanted. Sleemoth has stars in all four of his eyes and loves the idea of becoming famous, Bumpy then gives the aliens a contract to sign. The two aliens sign the contract and leave in their spaceships to begin their world tour. Squish and Bumpy wave farewell to the aliens and try to act sincere, while Bumpy is holding a large potato in his hand and sticks it in the space ship's tail pipe. The space ship flies away from the planet and the space ship blows up with a big explosion. The aliens are burnt from the explosion, and their space ship is destroyed. Gloog says it was a tough audiences, while Sleemoth mutters that at least they are stars. Their bodies then form the shape of two stars and they begin to float away into the distance. The two stars twinkle and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode aired before "Comfort Schmumfort", but they use footage of the episode before it aired. Squish also says "we stopped them before, we'll do it again", which could mean that this took place after "Comfort Schmumfort." * When Mr. Bumpy picks up radio signals from Europe, the polka music is the exact same tune to "I Was Right and You Were Wrong." * '''Inside Joke: Mr. Bumpy picks up a radio signal from ABC, and the "Bump in the Night" theme song plays. The Bump in the Night series aired on the ABC television channel from 1994 to 1995. Eventually Disney brought ABC and the series was aired on Toon Disney. * When Mr. Bumpy hears the aliens on the radio, he screams and says "Holy Ed Wood." Ed Wood was a film director, known for making horror and science fiction films, such as "Planet 9 from Outer Space." * During the song "Invaders", the lyrics mention searching for "fame" and "remember our name", which is probably a reference to the pop song "Fame" from the musical of the same name. * Bumpy tells the aliens that they could be the next "Royal-ling Bones", Bumpy is most likely referring to the "Rolling Stones." * In "Comfort Schmumfort", Sleemoth's brain explodes and in this episode their space ship blows up and they float away into space. Since they are animated characters, they can't really die. The aliens also make a small appearance in the Christmas special "T'was the Night Before Bumpy" with the rest of the background characters. * Molly Coddle doesn't appear in this episode, but she makes a small cameo in the "Invaders" song when they show clips from "Comfort Schmumfort". Quotes Mr Bumpy: (getting his mouth cranked open) Just a little more... a little more.... (mouth wide open) Alright. Put the wires in. Put the wires in. Go ahead. Squishington: Gee, you do cooler things than anybody I know, Mr Bumpy. And turning your mouth into a short wave radio is one of the coolest! (polka music playing,German babble heard) Squishington: Wow Mr. Bumpy. We're picking up Europe! (radio station changes) And Outer Mongolia! (adjust Bumpy's eye stalks) Cute Dolls: (on the radio) Bump! Bump! Bumpity Yeah! Squishington: ''(gasp)'' '''And even ABC! It's radio free Bumpy! '''Sleemoth: (voice heard over the radio) Earth planet in range, have you turned the infrared, Gloog? Gloog: Um, oh yeah? Mr Bumpy: (screams) Holly Ed Wood, Squish! It's those no good alien freako's from beyond the stars. Squishington: We stopped the before, we'll do it again! Right? Mr Bumpy: I don't know. (looks through telescope) Yep. It's them alright. I recognizes that vehicle of destruction anywhere! Squishington: We must do something Mr. Bumpy! Mr Bumpy: Right! And I have a fiendishly clever plan that just might work. Squishington: What is it, Mr. Bumpy? Mr Bumpy: Well we just simply hide everything so the aliens can't find it.... Squishington: Everything? Mr Bumpy: Everything... Squishington: Wha- That is SO BRILLIANT!! ... But where? Mr Bumpy: Where else? Under the bed! Sleemoth: Right then, lets get this gig on the road. Gloog: Right. Oh look. It's our adoring fans. HELLO ADORING FANS!! Mr Bumpy: Adoring... fans? Squishington: Beats "Laser fried groveling minions" I guess.... Mr. Bumpy: eeeeyeah- true! Gloog: ''(after the explosion and they are drifting in space)'' Tough audience, Sleemoth Sleemoth: ''(weak wheezy voice) ''Aye, but at least we’re stars… Gallery Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.08 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.01 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.23.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.23.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.23.35 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.23.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.22.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.22.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.22.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.21.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.41.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.41.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.41.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.40.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.40.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.40.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.40.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.36 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.24.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.41.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.41.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 2.42.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.04.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.04.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.03.27 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.04.33 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 3.04.23 pm.png Cut away.JPG Beyond the stars 8.JPG Beyond the stars 7.JPG Beyond the stars 6.JPG Beyond the stars 5.JPG Beyond the stars 4.JPG Beyond the stars 3.JPG Beyond the stars 2.JPG Beyond the stars1.JPG Empty bedroom2.JPG Empty bedroom.JPG Bumpy and squish beyond the stars5.JPG Bumpy and squish beyond the stars4.JPG Bumpy and squish beyond the stars3.JPG Bumpy and squish beyond the stars2.JPG Bumpy and squish beyond the stars1.JPG Everything crammed under the bed.JPG Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.09 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.51.58 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.38 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.52.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.26 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.42 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.53.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.27 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.14 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.54.53 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.09 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.20 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.13 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.55.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.29 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.56.42 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.16 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.09 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.57.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.58.27 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.39 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.08 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 11.59.01 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.48.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.48.41 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.58 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.42 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.49.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.40 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.25 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.04 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.50.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.51.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.07 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.52.34 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.53.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.47 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.10 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.54.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 1.48.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.23 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.09 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.02 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.55.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.46 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.38 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 12.56.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.12 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.50.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.39 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.33 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.51.55 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.20 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.53.52 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.53.11 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.53.04 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.52.27 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.55.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.58 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.26 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.19 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.13 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.54.06 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.55.43 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.55.35 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.55.26 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.32 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.10 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.50 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.36 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.28 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.14 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.32 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.23 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.14 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.57.05 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.49 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.56.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.59.03 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 8.58.56 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.34 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.24 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.15 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.06 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.09.18 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.54 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.08.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.10.06 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.09.45 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.09.39 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.09.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.10.47 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.10.41 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.10.34 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.10.28 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.31 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.25 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.17 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.07 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.59 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.51 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.44 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.11.37 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.23 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.15 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.52 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.40 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.12.32 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.21 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.10 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.02 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.48 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.39 am.png Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 10.13.30 am.png Rocking-out.gif|Animated gif Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes